


Before I Sleep

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Season 08, Sibling Incest, Supernatural AU a partir de Soutern Comfort, Wincest - Freeform, mentions Deam/OC, mentions Sam/OC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: Before I sleep</p><p>Pairing: Sam/Dean</p><p>Rating: TeenUp</p><p>Palabras de éste capítulo: ~1976~</p><p>Resumen: Sam ha descubierto algo acerca de su hermano y después de eso nada volverá a ser lo mismo entre los Winchester.</p><p>Warnings: ~después de Southern Comfort~(temporada 8) AU a partir de ese capítulo.</p><p>Disclaimer:Por desgracia ni Dean ni Sam me pertenecen, son de Kriple y la CW.</p><p>Gracias a: ¡Hermione y Aura por el beteo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana Tabora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana+Tabora).



 

 

 

 

_Before I sleep_

_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, but I have promises to keep,  
and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep._

_Robert Frost  
_

**1**

Se suponía que habían salido para tomar una copa y relajarse un rato, vale, después de la pelea o lo que sea que hubiese pasado por culpa del jodido penique, habían decidido de tácito acuerdo darse un par de noches de descanso. Así que allí estaban, compartiendo unas cervezas, o ese era el plan. La luz azulada del fondo de la barra se reflejaba en la piel de Dean, iluminando sus facciones con sombras y claroscuros, poniendo de manifiesto lo jodidamente guapo que era. Sam observó de reojo el modo en que la nuez de adán de su hermano mayor subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, mientras acababa la cerveza y pedía un par más. Dean dejó la botella, ya vacía y, con una calma desquiciante, masticó un par de cacahuetes, Sam le observó lamerse la sal de los labios, inconsciente de que le había imitado a su vez. La rosada punta de la lengua recorrió el carnoso labio inferior con una parsimonia exasperante, tan lenta que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no acercarse y simplemente, probarle. La camarera les entregó las bebidas con una sonrisa y —faltaría más—, no dejó pasar la ocasión para enseñar un poco de escote y, de paso, calibrar las posibilidades de que un tío como Dean estuviese todavía libre para cuando hubiese finalizado el turno. Quiso bufar y decirle que no se hiciese ilusiones, que para ese entonces el cazador estaría o demasiado ebrio o demasiado entretenido entre los muslos de otra u otro…

Aquella — _aquella_ — era una de las cosas que parecían haber regresado junto con Dean después del Purgatorio. Dean con otros tíos. Tíos. Hombres. _Hombres y Dean_. La primera vez que se encontró con el asunto fue simple casualidad; un billar y un bar cualquiera, tomar unas cervezas y simular que todo estaba bien. Cuando entró al baño había un tipo de rodillas frente a otro, nada que no hubiese visto antes. Salvo por aquel pequeño detalle, era Dean,su hasta aquel instante _miradmesoyunmachoalfa_ hermano, era _Dean_ quien hundía los dedos entre los cabellos despeinados del desconocido. Era Dean quien se había apoyado contra la pared jurando obscenidades mientras se corría en la boca _de otro tío._ Sam se había largado de allí sin pagar, jadeando, asustado como si fuese un estúpido niño de doce años. La imagen de los labios rojos y entreabiertos subiendo y bajando por el miembro húmedo, grueso y oscurecido por la excitación parecía arder en su cerebro. La expresión entre depredadora y vulnerable en la cara de su hermano le había acompañado desde entonces. Y no es que no comprendiese o se espantase de aquello, ¿Quién no ha tenido una época en la que experimentar? Él mismo, antes de Jess, había disfrutado de algún que otro polvo rápido o de alguna mamada con otros chicos… Pero joder, aquel era Dean, _Dean_. Quizás ese era el momento de probar cosas nuevas para su hermano, se decía a veces, observándole entre sorprendido y enfadado. Dios, no quería ni pensar en los motivos que hacían que se  agriase el humor por la simple idea de imaginarle con otros tíos. Ya había demasiada basura entre ellos como para plantearse profundizar en ese tema en particular. Así que Sam hizo honor a su apellido e intentó con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo que había visto y de paso ignorar lo que había sentido. Como casi siempre, Sam estaba fallando por completo.

Acabó el chupito de tequila con una mueca, notando el ardor del alcohol en la garganta, seguido de un tibio hormigueo en el estómago. Tenía las manos más torpes y pesadas de lo normal, pero no quería pensar más en eso. No quería acordarse de como se había masturbado en la ducha aquella noche —y las de después—, casi caníbal, latigazos impacientes y certeros, dedos resbaladizos por el gel, el agua caliente metiéndosele en la boca y en los ojos. La frente apoyada contra los azulejos, sollozos ásperos que le ahogaban, la piel de gallina y el orgasmo palpitándole entre las piernas, espeso e interminable, sucio y perfecto. Se había corrido con toda el alma, con lágrimas de vergüenza en los ojos, mientras dejaba que el nombre de su hermano _DeanDeanDeanDiosDean_ se le escurriese sobre la lengua, convertido en una suerte de obsceno conjuro. Sam sólo quería sacarse _aquello_ de debajo de la piel. Hacía años que no sentía nada parecido; una tortura febril, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver de nuevo a Dean, con los gruesos labios entreabiertos en una muda súplica. Dean, dientes blancos y espasmos en las caderas, un quejido grave y Dean, pestañas que le ocultaban el jade de su mirada. Dean poniéndole de rodillas. Dean, almizcle y carne ardiente sobre la lengua, el fantasma de la más absoluta y deseable degradación. A Sam se le hacía la boca agua con la idea, hundir la nariz entre los cortos rizos ambarinos e inspirar hasta intoxicarse con la esencia de su hermano. Cristo Bendito, _es tu hermano…_  Sam despertaba en las madrugadas, asqueado y excitado a partes iguales, deseando gritar, sudando la cama mientras se retorcía y jadeaba, los ojos clavados en el cuerpo que dormía a sólo unos metros, entonces la culpa se mezclaba con la más pura de las necesidades mientras cerraba un puño sobre su sexo, ya caliente y resbaladizo, mordiéndose la lengua para no dejarse oír, volviendo a caer en aquel interminable bucle de lascivia, manchado las sábanas entre ahogados jadeos, como cuando tenía catorce y todo era nuevo y excitante.

Se sentía enfermo, _estaba enfermo,_ decidió tras una nueva ronda, enfermo de sí mismo, sucio, porque de todos sus pecados, desear a Dean, desearle de aquella forma, era el más imperdonable de todos. Le lanzó una nueva mirada que, por supuesto, no le fue devuelta. El cabrón hacía un buen trabajo ignorándole y no es que Sam no le comprendiese. Siempre lo hacía y eso, si cabía, era todavía peor. El silencio entre los Winchester era como el proverbial elefante dentro del salón. Desde que Dean supo que no le había buscado, su relación se había llenado de aquellos huecos, nada, distancia, rencor, el dolor de no ser capaz de poner en palabras que simplemente, era olvidar y correr o volverse loco. Sin Dean Sam no era nadie y eso dolía y asustaba, Sam había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Lucifer, pero la idea de tener que vivir, otra vez, sin su hermano le había desquiciado. Lo más fácil había sido mentir, a todos,  incluso a sí mismo. Porque a pesar de lo que se había repetido durante todos esos meses en Kermit, lo mismo que por orgullo y puro pánico le había contado a Dean, su vida sin el mayor de los Winchester había sido una sucesión de días vacíos, cada uno igual al anterior, hasta que se habían confundido en una nebulosa que le mantenía a salvo del dolor, de la ausencia de su otra mitad.

 A ella también le había fallado, porque aquél, _aquél_ que había comido y dormido en el otro lado de la cama, no era el Sam real. No el Sam que palpitaba, se enfadaba y vivía de nuevo con la mera presencia de su hermano. No dejaba de ser irónico, un año subsistiendo para descubrir que la vida, al fin y al cabo, era más de lo mismo. Porque sin Dean, y no se engañaba, estar sentado a su lado no era haberle recuperado, sin Dean, Sam seguía en esa especie de limbo en el que se había visto sumido cuando su hermano desapareció frente a sus ojos. Estar sin estar, simular y fingir. Cada respiración transformada en un duro trabajo. Cada palabra, cada acusación, una nueva sensación de fracaso. Y ahora, para sumarse al desastre… Sam acabó un nuevo trago, luchando por no ponerse a sollozar como un completo gilipollas. Siempre había sido un borracho melancólico, cosa que tampoco le sorprendía demasiado si consideraba la mierda de vida que le había tocado en suerte. Sin embargo, en otra época Dean ya estaría pinchándole y llamándole cualquier idiotez que se le ocurriese hasta hacerle caer en su juego de pullas. Y Sam siempre acababa comportándose como un adolescente demasiado crecido, replicando idioteces que arrancaban carcajadas llenas de puro júbilo y malicia a su hermano mayor. _Eres un puto grano en el culo, Dean. Yo sé que eso te encanta, Samantha. ¿Quieres que veamos juntos las Gilmore Girls, Sammy?_ _Jódete, capullo._ _Te juro que no entiendo para qué quieres ese cuerpo, Samantha, no eres capaz de aguantar un par de chupitos_. Lo que Sam nunca había confesado a Dean era que extrañaba esos momentos con tanta intensidad que le dolía. A lo mejor aquel despropósito era sólo eso, que quería ser de nuevo el centro del mundo de Dean, Sam era lo bastante mayor y estaba lo bastante borracho como para reconocer que eso, ser la prioridad de su hermano, era algo que le encantaba, algo que se moría por poder corresponder en la misma medida, con la misma insana intensidad. Sam ansiaba más, ansiaba tantas cosas de Dean que a veces pensaba que al final había acabado por volverse completamente loco.

A su derecha, los labios indecentemente hermosos de su hermano volvían a acunar el borde de la botella y Sam notó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración, sediento e incómodo, notando la piel demasiado sensible. Mirarle, _mirarle de verdad_ , era insoportable pero, como bien había descubierto, era demasiado débil para resistir la tentación. Dean tenía ojeras y el pelo un poco más largo de lo normal, no demasiado, pero sí lo bastante como para hacerle preguntarse qué sentiría si pasase los dedos entre las hebras rojizas. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitarse el bochorno de gemir allí mismo, como el estúpido adolescente cachondo en el que sus hormonas parecían haberle convertido desde lo del baño. Unas semanas atrás. Dean con un hombre. Agitó la cabeza, desechando la imperiosa necesidad de tocarle. Porque ellos ya casi no se tocaban. Nunca. Y la pérdida era casi criminal para Sam, ahora más que nunca, la distancia era como una suerte de diabólica tragedia. Le tenía a sólo un metro y bien podrían estar en galaxias diferentes.

Años luz. Mil vidas. La Muerte. El Cielo y El Infierno. El Purgatorio. Todo parecía separarles. Tenía un inoportuno nudo en la garganta que le impedía beber con normalidad. Dean jugaba con la etiqueta húmeda de su cerveza, de nuevo a medias, ¿o era otra ya? Sam no tenía idea, sólo sabía que en su pecho había un hueco del tamaño de su hermano y que cada latido del corazón era más un tormento que un alivio. Dean tan cerca, sonriendo distraído, Dean que seguía sin tocarle, sin mirarle, sin verle. Apretó las mandíbulas hasta que casi pudo oír cómo le rechinaban los dientes. Dios. Dios. Hostiaputa. Qué jodido desastre.

—Dean —exclamó, sin saber bien qué decir. Sólo quería que aquello acabase. Gritarle a aquel imbécil que sí, que la había cagado, pero que seguía siendo su hermano y que no se iba a ir a ningún lado sin él.

—Tengo que mear, tío —anunció sin mirarle, camiseta negra y piel dorada, postura indolente. Olor a espuma de afeitar y cuero. Sal y acero. _Dean Winchester_. Había algo predador en la misma postura de su hermano. Algo le que le ponía la carne de gallina y le dejaba sin aliento. Algo casi sanguinario, insoportable, algo que le atraía como la luna a las mareas, Sam sabía que era incapaz de soportar aquel statu quo un solo segundo más. Necesitaba tocarle, allí, donde el cuello acababa; hundir la punta de la lengua en ese hueco diminuto y descubrir al fin eso que incontables personas sabían. Sam necesitaba saber a qué sabía Dean Winchester y reconocerlo le estaba volviendo loco.

 

******


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: Before I sleep  
> Pairing: Sam/Dean  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Palabras de éste capítulo: ~4534~  
> Resumen: Sam ha descubierto algo acerca de su hermano y después de eso nada volverá a ser lo mismo entre los Winchester.  
> Warnings: ~después de Southern Comfort~(temporada 8) AU a partir de ese capítulo.  
> Disclaimer:Por desgracia ni Dean ni Sam me pertenecen, son de Kriple y la CW.  
> Gracias a: ¡Hermione y Aura por el beteo!

 

********

**2**

Aaron Wright había salido aquel jueves sin demasiadas esperanzas de que la noche fuese entretenida. Era el único médico de aquel pueblucho perdido de la mano de Dios en medio de Idaho, además de gay y  echar un polvo decente no era precisamente una tarea fácil. Sin embargo, mientras charlaba con un par de conocidos, sopesando las posibilidades de que su buen amigo y amante a ratos, Ian, estuviese dispuesto a que se hicieran un mutuo favor, les vio entrar.

Eran los dos agentes del FBI que habían pasado tres días atrás por el ambulatorio donde trabajaba, al parecer estaban investigando sobre la súbita muerte de aquellos chicos que el propio Aaron había certificado. Relamiéndose de anticipación, les observó ocupar los dos banquillos del fondo de la barra, bastante cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse; sin embargo, el modo en que el más bajo había conducido al moreno por todo el bar hablaba claramente de posesividad. Consideró las oportunidades que tenía de acercarse y echarles un buen vistazo y quizás charlar un rato. Por allí no se veían tíos como aquellos tan a menudo y, a juzgar por el modo de contonearse de Ingrid, la camarera, él no era el único que apreciaba el espectáculo. Con una sonrisa socarrona, presenció el modo en que el rubio ignoraba por completo los avances de la chica, mientras el otro se dedicaba a fulminarla con la mirada. Desde luego, si alguno de los dos tenía más posibilidades allí, ése era Aaron y no es que de buenas a primeras diesen la impresión de preferir a los de su mismo sexo, pero en su opinión era bastante obvio que aquellos dos eran pareja o que al menos se conocían muy, muy bien.

El alto —el más joven de los dos, si no recordaba mal— era una auténtica delicia. Aaron se consideraba atractivo, sabía que no estaba nada mal, pero lo de esos tipos era jugar en otra liga. Se desentendió en parte de la conversación de su grupo y se dedicó a espiarles. Les vio brindar y dar buena cuenta de un par de rondas, apenas hablaban pero era obvio que se ojeaban el uno al otro cada cierto tiempo. Frunció las cejas pensativo, ¿una pelea de novios quizás? La palabra le dio risa, a aquellos dos tipos no les iba el término, definitivamente amantes. Se preguntó si tenían una relación abierta. Aaron no era demasiado promiscuo, pero la idea de montárselo con semejantes animales hizo que su pene diese un pequeño salto de anticipación dentro de los pantalones. Joder, no le importaría para nada. Con un gesto, le indicó a la camarera que les pagase un par de copas. El de los hoyuelos le lanzó una mirada extrañada pero aceptó la botella, el rubio había desaparecido de la vista para aquel entoces.

Envalentonado, decidió que si su idea del trío no cuajaba, a lo mejor es que en realidad no eran pareja, o gais, o lo que fuese. De todas formas, bien podría charlar un rato con el que permanecía acodado en la barra. De los dos, tenía pinta de ser el más accesible.

—De modo que agentes del FBI —exclamó Aaron un rato y una cerveza después, sin apartar los ojos del tal Sam Smith—. Eso parece interesante.

—Para nada —replicó el otro, mirando a su alrededor con cierto aire nervioso o quizás impaciente, Aaron esperaba que fuese lo primero—. La mayoría del tiempo es más papeleo que otra cosa. Burocracia.

—¿Al final encontrasteis alguna pista sobre lo que veníais buscando? —No es que en realidad estuviese demasiado interesado, pero la voz grave y ronca de Sam le estaba provocando toda clase de pensamientos sucios; Aaron pagaría por escucharle pedir más mientras se lo follaba. Carraspeó, notando como su erección protestaba bajo la bragueta.

—Disculpa, Aaron, ¿verdad?,  pero no puedo hablar del caso, ya sabes, todo es confidencial —contestó, agitando la mano—. De cualquier forma mañana regresamos a Boston, sólo estábamos tomando un par de copas para despejarnos un rato.

—Vaya… —Arrastrando las palabras, Aaron se inclinó un poco, lo bastante para distinguir el color ahumado de aquellos increíbles ojos rasgados. Sam estaba un poco ruborizado y tenía barba de dos días. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros que había visto tiempos mejores y unos vaqueros agujereados. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por el cuello y Aaron rogó a cualquier deidad conocida que le diese una pequeña oportunidad, sólo una—. Eso es una auténtica pena, Sam…

—Humm… —El chico se mojó los labios, llenos, sonrosados y perfectos. Nadie, _nadie_ debería ser tan adorable con aquel tamaño, decidió Aaron, invadiendo sin recato el espacio personal del agente de la ley. Que a esas alturas permaneciese pasivo, tenía que significar algo—. ¿Lo es?

—Ajá… —Detuvo la mirada en aquella boca exquisita, Sam tenía un lunar un poco más abajo y Aaron se moría por lamerlo—. Me hubiese encantado que nos conociéramos más a fondo, Sam; tú, Dean y yo.

—¿De verdad? —Había un ligero rastro de humor en sus palabras.

—¿Y qué, lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? —indagó el médico, sorbiendo su bebida.

—¿Qué… qué? —Le contempló mientras dejaba la cerveza, una mano incierta apartándose un mechón de la cara y una sonrisa de mala gana—. ¿Te refieres a Dean y a mí? No, verás, nosotros no… —tartamudeó como si buscase las palabras, Aaron sonrió para sí mismo, pelea entonces, si fuesen sólo amigos o compañeros de trabajo, no habría dudas innecesarias—. No es lo que crees.

—No pasa nada… —Le apoyó una mano en el muslo, apreciando el músculo satisfactoriamente vigoroso bajo la gruesa tela. Sam olía a algodón y champú, una pizca de sudor y tequila, desde aquella distancia casi podía saborearle. Consciente que no podía montar un numerito, al fin y al cabo aquel lugar no era conocido por ser el más liberal del mundo, Aaron decidió que aquella iba a ser su oportunidad—. Siempre nos queda esta noche. ¿Qué me dices, Sam, te interesa pasar un buen rato?

Sí, esa noche era su noche de suerte, decidió Aaron Wright cuando Sam Smith se dejó empujar contra la pared del callejón que hacía las veces de picadero para las parejas del pueblo. Con manos ágiles, recorrió la espalda delgada, pero cargada de músculos, hasta alcanzar las nalgas, que apretó, consiguiendo que la erección del agente del FBI se le clavase en el vientre. Jesús, si no se andaba con cuidado acabaría corriéndose en los pantalones y él quería más que una mamada en una vía publica, él quería tumbar a aquel tío en una cama y follárselo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Vamos a mi casa —musitó mientras le devoraba el cuello, deleitado por el tacto áspero de la barba bajo su lengua.

—No… no —Sam se apartó, resollando, con las pupilas dilatadas, un puño sujetando la camisa de Aaron—. Tengo habitación en el motel, aquí al lado.

Mientras recorrían el par de calles que les separaban de su destino, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que no estaban solos.

 

**3**

 

Dean caminó de vuelta a la barra para encontrarse con que Sam estaba charlando con el médico del pueblo. Habían entrevistado al tipo tres días antes, joven y demasiado seguro de sí mismo, a Dean le parecía el típico chulo, opinión que se vio reforzada por la forma demasiado íntima con que se inclinaba sobre su hermano, que parecía bastante a gusto con todo aquello. Frunció las cejas y decidió aprovechar el tiempo echando un par de partidas de billar, el dinero nunca les venía mal y de paso le daba un rato para pensar en qué coño era lo que rondaba por la cabeza del menor de los Winchester desde lo del penique, quizás desde antes.

Todas aquellas miradas llenas de pena y confusión, aderezadas con su actitud terca y cerrada eran cien por cien Sammy. Y Dean sabía que se habían acusado de muchas cosas, algunas que hubiese deseado no haber dicho al segundo de pronunciarlas, pero que le jodiesen, siempre le perdía su mal genio. No era tonto, Dean tenía claro que se estaba pasando con todo el tema de que Sam no le hubiese buscado. El chico ya se había explicado y al menos había que concederle que había sido sincero, comprendía que debía seguir el consejo de Garth y dejar el pasado morir en paz, pero maldita sea si era sencillo. Descubrir que Sam había rehecho su vida sin mirar atrás, con una mujer, con Amelia, le dolía, más de lo que debería, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, la culpa también formaba parte del cóctel que le bullía dentro siempre que pensaba en Sam, Benny y el purgatorio. Confesarle que estaba celoso de su capacidad de seguir una vida normal era lo más cerca que nunca había estado de revelarle la verdad. No es que tuviese planeado hacerlo de todas formas, bastante jodidos estaban ya con todo como para añadir más combustible a la hoguera. Aquello, aquel sentimiento sin nombre, sin fronteras, sin palabras, jamás iba a ser diseccionado o racionalizado, no mientras él tuviese algo que decir al respecto. Sam no tenía por qué saber la verdadera dimensión de lo hundido que estaba en su propia miseria, no le quedaban dudas de que si lo descubría, a su hermanito le faltaría tiempo para, esta vez sí, desaparecer para siempre de la vida de Dean.

Mientras se entretenía jugando, y ganando, ojeó de vez en cuando a la pareja, que estaban cada vez más juntos. Apretó los dientes, dispuesto a acabar la partida y escapar de allí de una vez. Tenía ganas de salir a la carretera y conducir a su nena sin prisas, sin tener la necesidad de conseguir un nuevo trabajo. Quizás deberían descansar por un par de días, les vendría bien despejarse y aclarar el ambiente en _Maison Winchester._ Riéndose de su propio chiste malo, recogió las ganancias y llegó a tiempo para ver a Sam abandonar el local. Acompañado.

Sin detenerse a pagar, salió a la calle detrás de ellos y se detuvo, demasiado estupefacto para dar más que un par de pasos. ¿Qué coño? ¿Sammy con un tío? ¿Sam con _aquel_ tío? ¿Sam dejado que aquel imbécil le manejase como quisiera, permitiendo que le besase? A lo mejor le habían drogado; conociendo la suerte de su hermanito, igual el buen doctor era alguna clase de psicópata. Se tocó el pequeño puñal que llevaba en la bota derecha, asegurándose de que lo llevaba bien colocado y les siguió, era obvio que el cabeza hueca se dirigía al motel. Si aquello era una mala broma, Sam iba a pagárselas todas juntas.

Esperó un par de minutos y, con una oreja pegada en la hoja de fina madera, escuchó lo que sucedía del otro lado. Mierda, puta, puta, santisima mierda. Demasiado furioso como para pararse a pensar en que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sentido, abrió con su llave y entró de un par de zancadas. El idiota no había perdido el tiempo y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Sam tumbado en la cama, con las piernas apoyadas en el suelo mientras el otro tipo le subía la camiseta en un intento de desnudarle. Con el corazón a mil, comprendió que aquellos dos estaban demasiado cachondos como para notar que no estaban solos y la idea sólo hizo que se sintiera todavía más delirante. Joder, deseaba descuartizar a aquel imbécil, con sus manos, hasta hacerle puré. Los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Sam le desquiciaron lo suficiente como para que le rechinasen los dientes, iba a matarle, decidido, pero primero iba a deshacerse del parásito así que sin detenerse ni un segundo más, cogió del cuello de la camisa al matasanos y le puso de pie. Eran más o menos de la misma estatura, pero Dean tenía la ventaja de no estar en mitad de una casi mamada y de tener la fuerza que le daba la furia más insana que recordaba haber sentido en años. Aquel idiota tenía suerte porque estaba considerando la idea de hacerle tragarse los dientes con verdadera seriedad.

—Tú —siseó, empujándole hacia la puerta, haciéndole trastabillar—, lárgate.

—¡Dean, pero…!

Levantó el dedo índice y señaló a Sam, casi sin mover los labios acertó a decir una sola cosa: —Cállate.

—Oye… oye, tío, te juro que…

De nuevo en movimiento, recogió los zapatos ajenos y la chaqueta que había en el suelo. Joder con el médico, sí que era rápido. Sin mediar palabra abrió la puerta y lanzó las prendas al pasillo.

—Fuera. ¡Aire!

De haber estado de mejor ánimo, se hubiese reído de la cara de puro pánico del desgraciado; sin embargo, en la mente de Dean Winchester no había espacio para el humor, no en aquel momento al menos. No con su hermano abierto de piernas en una cama. Sabía que no debería estar montando aquel numerito, pero por su vida que no podía evitarlo. Cerró con un golpe seco y se giró, dispuesto a retorcerle el cuello a Sam.

 

Después de que la puerta se cerrase tras el asustado doctor, el cuarto quedó sumido en la semioscuridad, atenuada por las ocasionales ráfagas de las luces de los coches que pasaban por la cercana carretera y que se reflejaban en el techo y las paredes cubiertas por un  horrendo papel verdoso. Hacía calor, o al menos eso le parecía a Dean, que jadeaba con pesadez, con la adrenalina de la disputa todavía circulándole por las venas. Sam seguía sobre la cama, a medio desvestir, las botas, la chaqueta y la camisa eran un lío en el suelo, cerca de sus pies.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Sammy? —rugió, intentando contener el mal genio que bullía cada vez con más fuerza dentro de él—. ¿Un extraño, has traído un tío a nuestro cuarto?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? —preguntó a su vez Sam, que permaneció acostado, los codos sobre el colchón, las rodillas separadas exponiéndose, sin rastro alguno de turbación por haber sido pillado infraganti—. ¡No es como si fuese la primera vez que tú haces algo así!

—¿Con un tío Sam, con un tío? —repitió incrédulo—. ¿Es que estás borracho o drogado?

—¿Qué? No, ¡no estoy borracho, ni drogado! —Una risa hueca y sin humor y el maldito siguió allí, en la misma postura, mirándole con aquellos ojos de cachorro, como si tuviese derecho a sacarle de sus casillas de aquella forma. Como si fuese culpa de Dean, jodido niño mimado—. De todas las personas, no eres el más indicado para opinar sobre eso en particular, ¿no te parece?

Dean notó cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas, ¿qué cojones pasaba allí? Apretó las mandíbulas y recorrió a su hermano con ojos incendiarios, bebiéndose la imagen de Sam: cabello revuelto y labios hinchados, la camiseta arrugada permitía contemplar el tenue camino de vello oscuro que discurría desde el ombligo hasta perderse tras la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Debajo de la tela se podía apreciar el inconfundible estado de excitación en el que el menor de los Winchester se encontraba. Tragó, ignorando el vuelco que sintió en la boca del estómago, y eligió emplear toda aquella energía en algo productivo, como seguir enfadado con Sammy.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —objetó, entrecerrado los párpados. Dios, había días en que le odiaba.

—Lo mismo digo —le replicó, con los ojos brillantes por el desafío.

—¿Qué tienes, doce? —bufó, intentando apartar la mirada sin conseguirlo realmente. El pulso se le disparó mientras, sin querer, daba un par de pasos más acercándose a la cama y al hombre sobre ella.

—¿Te parece que tengo doce, Dean? —se burló Sam, sin mover ni un solo músculo. La voz, grave y ronca, reverberó dentro del pecho del mayor, que tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no propinarle una paliza o, en su defecto, comérselo a dentelladas, volvió a humedecerse los labios, cerrando y abriendo las manos. Por una vez, no sabía qué responder al niñato. Maldita fuese su estampa, a veces le detestaba con toda la pasión del mundo.

 Hipnotizado, contempló el brillo apagado de la hebilla del cinturón de su hermano menor, el metal plateado parecía atraer sobre sí la poca claridad del dormitorio, como si todo gravitase en torno a aquel punto exacto, como si el mismo universo se hubiese reducido a aquel espacio. Sam, Sam mirándole con los labios enrojecidos por los besos de otro, _de otro_ , de cualquiera. Sam, kilómetros de piel color caramelo expuesta ante él, tentándole. Sam, carne, sangre y huesos vibrando de anticipación, de deseo, y maldito fuese si Dean no estaba harto de pelear contra aquello que le palpitaba en lo más profundo de las entrañas.

Ni siquiera sabía que se había acercado hasta que se encontró de rodillas entre los muslos del otro cazador. El rugido de la sangre era un fragor que le ensordecía, destruyendo la poca racionalidad que le quedaba. Cada latido del corazón era un golpe en el bajo vientre, _SamSamSamSammy_ … Sam lamiéndose los labios mientras tiraba de la camiseta de algodón, _desnudándose para Dean_ , Sam tan caliente que parecía arderle bajo las yemas. Sam, un quejido en el fondo de la garganta mientras se deshacía de su propia camisa. Sam, tenso como la cuerda de un violín, ansiando ser tocado. Dean se juró que iba a descubrir todos y cada uno de los sonidos que era capaz de arrancarle a aquel hijo de puta, que le estaba volviendo loco. Iba a estrujarle, a exprimirle, iba a devorarle, hasta que nada volviese a separarles. Ya no había vuelta atrás, los juegos, los dimes y diretes habían llegado a su final. Allí, sobre aquel camastro. Le empujó con una mano, tumbándole sin ceremonias, para subirse luego a horcajadas sobre las escuetas caderas, dominándole sin esfuerzo. Le contempló sin decir nada, abstraído. Sam, intenso y poderoso. Sam, acero bajo piel sedosa, dejándose llevar, envolviéndole con esos brazos interminables. Indecente y tierno, suplicando y robando. Sam, siempre Sam.

—Eres mío —le juró en el oído, las manos sobre el colchón, los dientes recorriendo aquel cuello con el que tantas noches había soñado—. ¿Me has entendido, Sammy? Mío… Se acabaron las gilipolleces, ¿no es esto lo que quieres, Sam? Dímelo de una puta vez, Sammy… o lárgate.

—Sí, Dean, quiero —respondió sin ambages. Su nombre era una letanía en la boca de su hermano, _su hermano,_ que temblaba debajo de su cuerpo, enorme y delicado, inmenso y frágil. Dean le admiró mientras que sus labios y su lengua descendían por la dorada anatomía del cazador, dejando tras de sí un sendero de vivas marcas encarnadas. Mío, gritaban sus acciones, sus manos, sus ojos, cada partícula de su ser, _mío_. Sam retorciéndose, luchando por desnudarle. Sam cabellos revueltos y sudor limpio, Sam gruñendo de anhelo con cada uno de sus halagos, _así DeanasíasíasíDiosnoteparesDean_ …tenía los dedos entumecidos por la urgencia, por la necesidad de hundirse dentro de aquel demoníaco hechicero.

—De rodillas, Sammy —ordenó a fin, trazando con las palmas la espalda del más joven, que onduló bajo su tacto, dejando escapar pequeños lamentos, a medio camino entre la queja y la anticipación. Su hermano ardía, los poderosos músculos danzaban, creando un hermoso baile bajo sus manos. Se dedicó a aprenderse de memoria todos y cada uno de aquellos valles, deleitándose con las sensación de tener a Sam a su merced, entregándosele de aquella forma, sin reservas ni titubeos—. De haber sabido lo obediente que eres en la cama, hubiese hecho esto mucho antes —le siseó, mordiéndole en el cuello, admirando la marca púrpura que floreció debajo su lengua.

—Jódete… —Sam apretó los nudillos contra el cabecero, empujando su pelvis hasta que la erección de Dean descansó en el surco entre sus nalgas.

—Quizás en otra ocasión —ronroneó, frotándose más, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. El tacto de la carne trémula de su hermano era como sumergirse entre ascuas. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, el contacto fue más una lucha que un beso. Años de deseo silenciado, de miedos, de pérdidas, de rabia y de dolor condensados en la boca del otro, _me dejaste, perdóname, mioeresmioSam, tuyotuyotuyoDean_ —. Esta noche no, Sammy. Inclínate. Así, quiero verte.

Contemplar la forma en que se sometía a sus mandatos fue como recibir un disparo en medio del pecho _; Dios, Sam, deberías estar prohibido._ Bajó las manos hasta dejarlas reposar sobre el trasero desnudo, notando cómo temblaba bajo su toque durante un segundo. Recogió con la punta de la lengua el tenue hilo de sudor que discurría desde la columna, inspirando con fuerza, sujetándole y sosteniéndose a su vez. Con deliberada lentitud, rodó el pulgar sobre el diminuto botón rosado, Sam gimió bajo sus atenciones y el eco estrangulado hizo que su pene palpitase por la promesa que el gesto encerraba.

—Hazlo —le urgió con la voz ronca y apagada—. Dean, joder… hazlo.

En lugar de responderle se limitó a inclinarse, intoxicado por el deseo enfermizo y febril que le embotaba los sentidos. Tenía que probarle, allí mismo, hundirse en aquel sedoso pasadizo y derretirle con sus labios, quería bebérselo, no dejar nada, porque aquel hombre le pertenecía y ya estaba harto de negárselo. Sam jadeó en voz alta, sorprendido y excitado, más vocal de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás. Dean  consintió en que el instinto tomase el control,  guiándose por los sonidos inarticulados de puro placer que llenaron el cuarto mientras se hundía en Sam, que corcoveó contra su cara, intentando llevarle más adentro, demandando más, _másDeanDiosDeanmásmásmás…_ El tiempo dejó de tener sentido mientras le degustaba; encendido e insatisfecho, se frotó contra el cobertor buscando algún tipo de alivio, sintiendo los latidos del cuerpo de Sam estrujando su lengua como si fuesen propios. Con gula, se empujó cuanto pudo una vez más mientras acariciaba el pesado miembro de su hermano, húmedo y  satisfactoriamente lleno sobre su palma. Le mordió con fuerza, disfrutando del estremecimiento de la carne, del sabor que le llenaba la boca, del sudor y la saliva que le goteaban por la barbilla y el cuello. Se arrodilló de nuevo, dos dedos enterrados hasta el fondo y Sam jurando en idiomas que no reconoció. Sam con las piernas separadas y la cabeza sepultada en la almohada, abierto en canal para Dean, obsceno y maravilloso.

—Mierda, Sammy, no sabes cómo voy a follarte —le murmuró, acariciándose un instante antes de sumergirse en el vertiginoso placer que le daba el cuerpo de su hermano. Y entonces el mundo se detuvo y todo era Sam. Sam temblando, tan estrecho que le dolía. Una mano enorme sobre su muslo, instándole a seguir. _No te atrevas a parar, Dean._ Sam apasionado y urgente, un azote de puro goce que le recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla. Luchar por respirar y Sam. Latir y Sam. _AsiDeanasíjoderDeansíasí._ Rezar por no acabar antes de haber empezado y Sam. Sam resonándole en los huesos, en el alma, dos segundos o un solo minuto, la eternidad y Sam a su alrededor. Todo, todo fue Sam. Sam entre sus dedos, rígido, empapándole la mano, sollozos y espasmos que le partían en dos. Hundir la frente en aquella espalda interminable y Sam. Pulsos ardientes en la pelvis, el sabor de la sangre y del sexo en la boca y Sam. A ciegas, girando sobre la cama, buscándole la lengua mientras se bebía su aliento a borbotones, los ojos inmensos de Sam y el orgasmo incinerándole las venas. Sam clavándole las uñas en las nalgas, guiándole todavía más profundo, boqueando contra su cuello. Lágrimas en los ojos y Sam. El olvido y Sam. Siempre Sam.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de aquello no hubo ni grandes declaraciones ni discursos, al fin y al cabo, eran los mismos de siempre. Dean se sorprendió de lo sencillo que resultaba. Abrir los párpados con los rescoldos del clímax todavía arrancándole ecos de placer y sentir el cuerpo enorme de Sam pegado a su costado, tan juntos que tenía dudas sobre si sería capaz de saber dónde acababa él y donde empezaba el jodido gigante. Seguían a oscuras pero en aquel momento le importaba una mierda, de todas formas nunca había necesitado de luz para verle. Las sábanas olían a sudor y semen, a pólvora y sal. Eran ellos en estado puro, por primera vez desde que recordaba. Los dos estaban hechos un desastre, pero por nada del mundo iba a levantarse de aquella cama. No mientras tuviese a sólo unos centímetros la deliciosa boca de Sam, que parecía llamarle suplicándole por más. Estaba un poco ido, como aquella vez que con dieciséis se fumó un par de canutos, era como si el resto del universo se hubiese desdibujado y lo único real fuese el placer que le crepitaba en las venas. Hacía años que Dean no estaba así de relajado. Cansado y ahíto. Satisfecho. Se sentía en paz.

—No deberías tener esa cara de engreído —le reclamó Sam, empujándole con un hombro. Giró el cuello y le sonrió, dejando que sus barreras cayesen por una vez. Era delirante el modo en que quería a aquel pedazo de cabrón, era simplemente desquiciante. Le enfurecía y al mismo tiempo le llenaba de un intenso pavor. No había nada en el mundo que no fuese capaz de hacer por él y reconocerlo era complicado, mucho. Sin embargo, que le cortasen las pelotas si a aquellas alturas iba a empezar a comportarse como un cobarde. Quizás ya era hora de hacer algo más que luchar por el mundo. A lo mejor les venía bien empezar a pensar un poco en ellos mismos, para variar, querer — _amar_ — a tu hermano menor de todas las formas humanamente posibles no podía ser peor que vender el alma o empezar el apocalipsis y de eso los Winchester sabían un rato.

—No te he oído quejarte, Sammy —se burló, antes de atajar con un beso húmedo y lento lo que el listillo tuviese pensado decirle. Gimió de simple dicha, profundizando la caricia, con los ojos cerrados y las manos enterradas en aquella ridícula mata de pelo. Dean no tenía prisa y se propuso disfrutar de que aquel  beso fuese sólo un beso; dando y tomando el poder, embebiéndose en la delicada  ternura del momento. Embriagándose con el olor almizclado y viril de Sam, que le inundaba los poros de la piel, tan igual y tan diferente. Supo que podría hacer aquello para siempre, que aquél era su lugar, con el corazón de su hermano retumbándole contra las costillas. Suyo, _su Sammy._

—Dean… déjame… tengo algo que decirte… necesito que sepas por qué… —Una súplica pronunciada a media voz. Los ojos verdosos de Sam no tenían fondo y por una vez no le dio miedo mirar, por una vez, Dean Winchester sabía lo que iba a encontrar allí dentro.

—Lo sé —le aseguró, aquellos labios a milímetros y el aliento de Sam llenándole los pulmones. Se sentía como si hubiese encontrado su casa, al fin. _Al fin._ No quería más secretos ni rencores, no quería que el pasado siguiese pesando entre ambos. Estaba harto del dolor, el suyo y del de su hermano—. Lo sé, Sam… siempre lo he sabido.

 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basado en un prompt de tumblr  
> [prompt: después de Southern Comfort, Dean encuentra a Sam con otro tío, mejor si es un desconocido, jealous! Dean. Sexo (el autor decide cómo y dónde). Happy Ending]


End file.
